comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-12-14 - New Friends
Another day, another dollar, and Sawyer is where she usually is late afternoons.. in the Nook & Cranny. The shop had a delivery earlier in the morning, and the inventory and restocking is finally about wrapped up. Thankfully, it was a semi-slow day, allowing for Sawyer and her employees to get things situated without too many interruptions. Currently, Sawyer is down one of the book aisles, examining the shelves, her hair pulled back in a ponytail, with a pencil tucked behind her ear. She dressed comfortably today, in a pair of jeans, and tasteful t-shirt... she is in her place of business after all.. and a pair of comfortable tennis shoes. Stark parked his flying car somewhat nearby and walked the rest of the way. After already being targetted lately by Bullseye, he doesn't seem overly concerned with his own saftey. He heads down the street at a casual pace and heads toward the Nook & Cranny, moving to open the front door. Sawyer is oblivious to the front door, at least for the time being.. that's what her employees are for, to help take care of the customers. She picks up a clipboard from the step stool and plucks the pencil from behind her ear, making a few marks on the page. The clipboard goes back to the step stool, and the pencil back behind her ear, to allow her hands free to pluck a book from the shelf. A nametag is spyed and Stark smiles, being much more pleasent than the last time he visited, "Rachel? What a pleasure to meet you. Is Sawyer in? I had something to speak to her about," and anyway, Stark just wanted to see her. He's definately not scary and angry like last time! Rachel is none the wiser, but Ginny high tailed it for the back room when she saw Mr. Stark coming in the door. She had no desire to have another run-in with him. Rachel offers Tony a smile, and was about to say her usual, cheery, 'how may I help you,' when he beat her to it. "Ms. Mason? I think she's down one of those aisles. We've been pretty busy today with a new shipment of books..." And she likely would have chatted his ear off a little longer, if Sawyer hadn't heard his voice and peeked out from the aisle she was occupying. A smile appears, tugging at the corners of Sawyer's mouth, and the furrows that had been creasing her forehead disappear entirely. "Tony.. what brings you to the shop today?" She brushes her hands off on her jeans as she crosses the distance to greet him. "Thanks," Stark adds with a wink toward Rachel before turning toward Sawyer. "Evening sweetheart," he says as he walks toward his woman, an arm reaching out to wrap about her waist as he leans down to kiss her forehead. He's being reasonably proper as it is her work place...his, he would be much less so. "I wanted to check to see what you wanted to do for Christmas, Pepper kept asking me, and I didn't know. Anyway, I had hoped you would hide me for a while, she's on a rampage again." Nicoletta moves down the sidewalk, heading towards the bookstore. She's dressed casually and has left the parachute and other gear at home. As she arrives, she pushes open the door and steps inside, humming softly to herself as she smiles to the employee she immediately sees before she starts to head towards the travel section, browsing the various book titles, running a finger over the book spines. Sawyer smiles, leaning in, her eyes drifting closed as Tony kisses her forehead. "Don't be so hard on Pepper." She slips her arm around his waist. "You know she's just doing what's best for you.. well.. for your business and you." She makes toward guiding him to one of the 'cafe' tables. "As far as Christmas goes, something quiet and homey would be nice. Will Asia be joining us? Jarvis.. and maybe Aunt Mellie?" Rachel smiles for the new customer. "If there's anything you need, just let me know. Are you looking for something in particular, I might be able to help you find?" "Sure, whatever and whoever you want." Like Stark cares in the least, he just knows you buy gifts! Oh wait, has Pepper buy gifts for him for everyone. "Just let Pepper know, and she will let me know." Stark moves to have a seat at the cafe table after pulling a chair out for Sawyer. Though he does remember he's getting Sawyer a new motorcycle helmet cause her other one dropped. He glances about, keeping aware of his surroundings...he doesn't want another Bullseye surprise. Nicoletta smiles towards Rachel as she speaks up. "Thanks. Actually, I'm looking for something that has some destinations that has good skydiving and bungie jumping activities. Do you know of anything that would have those?" She asks, moving closer to the employee as she tucks her hands into her back pants pockets. She glances around for a moment as she hears a kind of familiar voice, but it's hard to really tell without the rushing wind. Especially not with Sawyer there. Apparently common sense goes out the window when she sees Tony threatened. Sawyer slides into the chair offered her. "Oh.. so I need to go through your personal assistant now." She winks, obviously teasing the man. She lifts her hand to catch the eye of attendant behind the cafe counter. It's slow enough he can come wait on the boss and her boyfriend. "Mike, great. Can you get me a hazelnut capuccino with amaretto, and whatever Mr. Stark would like? Thanks." Rachel steps over to the aisle Nicoletta is perusing to scan the shelves. "Well, we might have a few. Let me see." She walks down the aisle, her gaze skimming the books. "Ms. Mason would probably have a better idea, but this one might help." She pulls a book off the shelf to show it to the customer. "If not, here is another one you might like." She slides another from the shelf to show the woman. "Na, she just took over my appointment book, saying I was doing it all wrong." And Stark smirks a bit at that, "Can't win with women," he teases Sawyer. "Capuccino with peppermint," Tis the Season after all. May as well celebrate it. "Something quiet sounds good though, but there is talk of coning me into a holiday fundraiser. I'll get out of it if I can though after the last show. Still not sure why someone wanted me dead," Stark says so very calmly, like he half doesn't even care. "Ah well, I'm sure it's over something stupid anyway." Nicoletta tilts her head slightly as she looks at the book that is shown to her, taking a moment to glance over the back cover before she looks at the second book and does the same. "Okay. And this Ms. Mason would have ideas too?" She asks Rachel. "Do you know where I could find her?" She asks, thinking that it's probably a regular customer that comes in. Mike already knows Sawyer's preferences, but jots down Tony's. "Be right back with your order." And he quickly disappears back behind the counter. Sawyer shakes her head in Tony's direction. "I'd believe it. She was probably tired of fielding complaints that you weren't getting where you needed to be on time." Again, with the teasing. At the mention of a holiday fundraiser, she wrinkles her nose. "If you have to.. as long as we can have the little quiet, family and friends, affair.. either Christmas eve, or Christmas day." She arches a brow. "Would I be going?" Tony's 'wanted me dead', casual comment earns him a swat on the shoulder. Rachel smiles at Nicoletta.. she's just too cheery, really. "Oh, she's here.. was here a minute ago. Someone was here looking for her." She steps to the end of the aisle, spying Sawyer sitting in the 'cafe' with Tony. "Ah.. she's over at one of the tables with the handsome gentleman." Apparently she's new. She isn't aware of their dating status. Stark grunts, "What? I'm used to it." But he then smiles gently, "Only if you wanted to. Might help stem a few rumors about us breaking up," Stark comments to Sawyer. "Pros and cons of attending. Geez, imagine if I was in politics." Stark is dressed in a business suit this time, and appears very professional except for that impish grin on his face, and the full-bodied laughter. "I'd really be screwed." Nicoletta smiles and tucks the two books under her arm as she follows Rachel as she locates Sawyer and Tony, offering her a smile. "Wonderful. Thank you very much. I appreciate your assistance." She says before she starts moving down the aisle towards the other two, biting her lower lip. She really doesn't want to interrupt the conversation that's going on between the two. Sawyer rolls her eyes, chuckling. "No kidding. With your background, and my.. well.. indiscretion.. you'd never get into office." She pauses for thought. "Well, who knows, you might." She grins, breaking off when Mike brings over the hot drinks for the two. "Thank you Mike." He nods and heads back to his post at the counter. Sawyer reaches for her steaming mug, sliding it closer. "With your clout, and controversy.. not to mention your dashing good looks.. you might be a shoe in. Flash that winning smile of yours, and you'd have the women's votes.. well, maybe if you were single." Rachel seems to have a permanent smile plastered on her face. "If I can help any other way, please let me know." She watches Nicoletta for awhile, before finding another customer to cheerfully 'help'. "Thanks Mike," Stark mimics and then chuckles at Sawyer's words. In either case, Stark notices Nico. He smiles warmly, "Hello there," that flirtatous expression that is natural to him. But then it starts to fade a bit as he becomes thoughtful, "Have we dated before?" Oh, so he recognizes you, but he doesn't remember from where! That might get him smacked by Sawyer again! "Oh wait, you are in a bookstore. No way would we have dated before." A pause then, "That's umm....mostly a jest," glancing side-long at Sawyer, suddenly realizing he likely just put his foot in his mouth. Nicoletta seems focused on Sawyer since she's the one she's here to see. Once Tony speaks to her, she blinks as she finally realizes who he is. "Oh! Mr. Stark... err... Tony." She offers a smile and shakes her head at the mention of them dating. "Uhh... no. I actually... umm... dropped in on you while you were out driving... so to speak." She says as she rubs the back of her neck as she glances towards Sawyer. "And you must be Ms. Mason." She says with a polite smile. Sawyer's gaze follows Tony's, and she smiles at the woman slowly approaching. "Hello..." She manages, then soon grows quiet at Tony's next words. A brow is arched, but she reserves her reaction.. and comments.. until she sees what plays out. After all, she's not an idiot. She knows he's dated other women before her.. numerous women.. but he's with her now.. and it's been going pretty well so far.. well.. mostly. The bookstore comment, however, gets him a kick in the shin. Her smile stays in place, though when the response to Tony's question about having dated her is no, it comes a little easier. "Yes, I am. Is there something I can help you with?" There is a distinct, British accent to her voice, though it's understated, from having lived in the United States for the last four to five years. Stark winces and shakes his leg beneath the table, "Ouch Sawyer, ouch! So violent!" He scowls at the woman sitting across from him. "Watch out for this one, she's wicked." And Stark winks over at Sawyer. He then mmms as he looks over Nico curiously. A few more moments in which Nico may have a chance to speak, "The jumper!" Oh yes, that sounds just wonderful....as if hinting that Nico tried to commit sucide. Nicoletta raises an eyebrow slightly at the commotion after the unseen kick. She looks to Sawyer and offers a polite smile. "Hi. Yeah. I was wondering if you have anything on destinations with good skydiving and bungie jumping activities." She chuckles softly as she nods as Tony finally remembers of who she is. "Yeah. That's me. Forgot to look both ways first before I jumped." She shrugs her shoulders slightly. "Learned my lesson after that though." Sawyer wrinkles her nose in Tony's direction. "Whatever do you mean, love?" She doesn't even try to adopt an innocent expression, the smile that begins to form is more along the lines of 'serves you right'. "Wicked, and you love it." She winks back, before turning her attention back to Nicoletta. She chuckles at the question. "Hmm.. let's see.. adrenaline pumping activities. I could probably write down a few for you. Hmm.. Where were you jumping?" She pushes the chair back, getting to her feet, her capuccino still untouched. "Let me just grab a pen and paper, and I'll write a few things down for you." She'd forgotten all about the pencil tucked behind her ear. "Off a building in Manhattan, and onto my flying car. She almost slide right off the back. Crazy woman," but Stark smiles a bit at that and moves to pick up his capuccino to drink. "Pencil behind your ear Sawyer," he reminds his girlfriend. "Pencil and paper, wonder the last time I used that stuff," he idily comments, taking another drink of his capuccino. "Why don't you have a seat umm...Nico!" Yay, he remembered Nico's name! "You work at Dalton's Bar right?" A warm smile comes from him. See, he's remembering. Nicoletta smiles brightly to Sawyer and nods her head. "Thank you very much. I'd totally appreciate that." She says about her offer to make a list for her. At the question about where she was jumping, she rubs the back of her neck again with her free hand and chuckles as Tony answers for her. "You flew into my free fall zone, to be honest." She says with a smirk before she nods and takes a seat as she's offered one. "Thank you and, yes, I'm a bartender there." She says with a smile, setting the two books under her arms down in front of her. "Off a building?" Sawyer shakes her head, then reaches up to pluck the pencil from behind her ear. "Right.. I keep forgeting I put that there." She makes a quick trip to the counter and returns to the table dropping back into her seat. A notepad with the Nook & Cranny logo on the top, is set on the table, and she begins to jot down a few places.. likely she's been before herself, and has a personal recommendation for them. "Now that's something I've not tried before." She says it, like she's considering the possibility of trying it herself. "Uh-huh, someone that can't get in a plan, jumping off a building and trusting a parachute that only uses physics and man abilities to keep you from dying? Yet you can't trust a machine that has about thirty different backup plans in cause of trouble if not more? That's common sense Sawyer," and Stark sounds very annoyed, and looks far from happy. Nicoletta smiles and nods to Sawyer and chuckles softly. "Yeah. Part of the BASE jumping stuff I do. It's awesome to see yourself in the reflection of the glass facade of a building when you're free falling." She grins slightly. "Though if you get caught, then you're gonna get arrested for trespassing unless you get the building owner's permission." She thinks for a second before she looks to Tony. "You know, I'd love to jump off the Stark Enterprises building if I could." She motions towards Sawyer. "I'll even take her with me." That earns Tony another kick under the table. "I would pack my own chute, testing everything at least twice. It's a lot different than trusting a metal contraption that shouldn't even be able to get off the ground." She rolls her eyes. "You're not going to get me in one.. no matter what you say." Yes, there is an irrationality to her fear, but she's not ready to let it go. She sits up a a little straighter at the offer from Nico. "Really? That might be quite an adventure." She slides the completed list across the table toward Nico and tucks the pencil back behind her ear. "I haven't tried the skydiving personally, but there are a few reputable places on there. The bungee jumping I have, and if you're into rock climbing, I know this great place.." A kindred spirit? Stark grunts, "Umm...Pepper kill me over the legal reasons," and the fact Sawyer mentioned her own shute has Stark paling a bit. He is the type to trust technology. "What are you talking about a metal contraption? What do you think Iron Man is? And he has saved countless lives, including yours Sawyer," Stark reminds her. "And he gets off the ground quiet easily and stays off the ground, well..unless he's punched into it, that does suck." Especially when he's in it. Nicoletta looks back to Sawyer as she slides the list over, taking a moment to review the information on the list. "Thank you. I really appreciate it." She says as she folds the list up and slips it into a pocket. She then turns to Tony and frowns slightly at the legality of her jumping. "It'd be fine. I promise. I've done it many times and never had an accident..." Beat. "Until I landed on a flying car, but seriously. What are the odds of that happening again?" She says with a smirk. "I'm sure it'd be totally fine." The mention of Iron Man causes her to raise an eyebrow. "Planes are safe. I've jumped out of a bunch of them. None of them were because they were in trouble." She says this to Sawyer, trying to reassure her of aircraft. "You're more likely to die driving your car than you are in a plane crash." Does that help any? Sawyer snorts. "That doesn't mean I'm ready to fly with him. Yes, love, I know you're brilliant.. but that doesn't mean something won't fail.. and heaven forbid, the poor soul who's inside that thing." She's flirted about trying to get the man out of that suit to see what he's got on underneath, but it was all in fun. She's quick to shake her head in regards to the airplane. "I'll either hoof it.. ride my bike.. or take a ship wherever I need to go. I'll leave those death traps to you." "Ya, how many motorcycle accidents have you had so far now Sawyer?" A little reminder there from Stark! He snorts, "They have survived this long and too stubborn to die easily." Either him or the part-time operator that is now War Machine. "Death traps, but you like climbing up moutains with just rope and jumping off roof tops and falling with a man-made parachute? Sawyer, have you ever realized your phobia is unreasonable and blind to logic? Then again, I guess that is what a phobia is. Though you are a couragous woman, I wish you would face it," he says with a sigh. "I can't take enough time off to take a ship overseas to vacations and the like with you, to places all over the world I'd love to show you. I don't have that luxary," but this is an age-old agrument, and he decides to drop it with a rub of one hand across the back of his neck. "So, Nico, you know how to pilot as well, or just jump?" Talk about a change of subject. Nicoletta decides to remain silent as the two discuss Sawyer's fear, since it's not really her place to say anything despite that she already has. "I'm willing to try anything that'll give me a rush of adrenaline, really. If I can get that buzz for a bit, then I'll be happy." She smiles before she looks to Tony, looking at him as he changes the subject. "No. I just jump. I can't afford a plane or flying lessons, so I really haven't tried to learn." "It was just one accident.. and it was because I.." Well, Sawyer's not going to go there. She drops the sentence before finishing it, and shakes her head. "I check my gear before and after a climb.. often twice. I test it, to make sure it's safe.. and I've been climbing for years. Besides, I was taught by the best.." At least in her mind. ".. Aunt Mellie." That sweet woman? Well, she was the one to buy Sawyer the bike in the first place. "Get a speed boat, and we'll hop.. starting with Puerto Rico.. and they can get along without you fine. It's not like you don't have your cellphone permanently attached.. and the way you are with technology.. you could be there, without actually being there." Not to mention the Iron Man suit/mode of travel if he needed to get back quickly. Sawyer reaches for her capuccino that's been cooling, and lifts it to take a sip. "I really should have started this sooner. It's cooling quickly." She smiles at Nico. "We should go cliff diving sometime. It's one of the few things I haven't tried yet, and I heard it's a rush." Yes, she's an adrenaline junkie too. Stark face palms, "Great....my girlfriend is trying to commit sucide again, and she worries about me." Then again, she doesn't know he is Iron Man. He sighs, "Right, right, sure I can't have Iron Man on stand-by when you try these crazy stunts for my own peace of mind?" Nicoletta smiles brightly to Sawyer, seeming to be happy to have someone that she can do stupid stunts with just for the rush. "That'd be awesome. I've never gone cliff diving either. Not many places to do it here or in Kansas City." She says with a laugh at Tony's words. "Just like how I tried to commit suicide? Not everyone who does stupid stuff is trying to kill themselves..." Sawyer arches a brow. "You talk as if I wasn't doing these kinds of things before we even met.. and is he waterproof?" She snorts softly, but can't help the smile that forms. "Maybe you'd like to come cliff diving? Oh, wait.. it's an outdoorsy thing.. and not enough technology." Yes, she's teasing him. She nods to Nico. "Exactly. Now if I could just convince him of that." She pauses for thought. "I can do a little research and see where the best places for cliff diving are. I'm sure Hawaii is one of the top places, but we'll have to see what I can come up with." "Most do," he somehow keeps living, Stark isn't always sure how. "Actually, I do have a deep sea diving Iron Man suit, and one that can go into outerspace," Stark says. "Not that difficult to do," as if it is no big deal. A snort at Sawyer's words. "Pity you don't know how to fly though Nico, could have let you fly my car." A grin at that. Nicoletta smirks and nods. "Good luck with that." She says to Sawyer, chuckling softly before she looks at Tony and raises an eyebrow slightly. "You have an Iron Man suit that can deep sea dive and go into outer space?" She asks, tilting her head slightly as she looks at him before he mentions her using his flying car. "I think I'll have to start taking flying lessons." She says with a grin before she looks to Sawyer. "Hawaii I hear is nice, but I'll have to start saving up my tips to get a ticket. I'm not really sure how much they cost for round trip and all." Sawyer leans forward, reaching over to pat Tony's arm. "There there love.. I already know you're brilliant. You don't have to prove it to me." She leans a little further, kissing his cheek before turning back to Nico. "We should exchange numbers." She reaches for her back pocket, slipping her phone out and turning it on. It's amazing she hasn't damaged it, but it's got a nice, hard case to help protect it. "I you give me your number, I'll set it, then send you a text so you'll have mine." She chuckles. "Who knows.. maybe you can talk Tony into giving you a hop over there in his flying car?" Stark cracks a bit of a smile at Sawyer's teasing and the kiss. "I don't think the flying car is meant to fly that long of distance, it's meant for short trips." He chuckles. "Think you can keep my crazy girlfriend alive Nico? It would be a full-time job." Nicoletta smiles as she looks to Sawyer and nods her head. "Sounds like a plan." She says before she rattles off her phone number to Sawyer as she digs out her own phone. She laughs softly at taking the flying car to Hawaii. "That'd be kinda awesome to take a car all the way to Hawaii." She says with a soft chuckle before she looks to Tony and nods. "I'll do everything in my power to do so, yes. As long as she's not puking on me or anything." "I haven't lost it yet." Sawyer says in regards to 'puking'. She finishes saving Nico's digits, then shoots her off a quick text. It's then that Rachel comes bounding over. "Ms. Mason. We're about ready to start closing up and need you." Right.. the safe. She nods to Nico. "I'm glad you dropped into the shop today. We'll have to get together soon." She grabs her mug, and leans over to give Tony another quick peck on the cheek. "Duty calls, love. I'll see you later?" She waits just long enough for answers and goodbyes, before heading off to her office. Stark teases Sawyer, "Never live it down, see, this is what you get for trusting an ex of mine. Run in the opposite direction whenever Natasha shows up in the future." Ooooh, bad Tony! He sighs as Sawyer leaves and finishes off his drink before standing, "I should be getting back to work before Pepper yells at me anymore. It was a pleasure to meet you again Nico. Please take care of yourself," he says with a warm smile. Nicoletta smiles and nods as she stands from her seat as well once everyone starts to depart. "You too. I look forward to hearing from you." She says to Sawyer before she looks to Tony. "It was great meeting you again too. I will and see if Pepper will let me jump off your building." She says with a sly grin. "You have a good night." She says before she heads to the front of the store to pay for the two books she's got.